


Blank

by Sorai_Rina



Series: Blank [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Choking, College, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, High School, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecurity, Living Together, Lust, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Size Kink, Smut, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, Vaginal Fingering, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorai_Rina/pseuds/Sorai_Rina
Summary: On a normal Sunday night, Tsukishima Kei was supposed to be studying lessons in advance and yet, he found himself distracted, staring at the wall before him as his mind concocted scenarios of him fucking (Y/N) senseless inside an empty classroom. Wanting to relieve his cock that was straining against his pants, he pulled it down and touched himself to the thoughts of her pretty lips wrapping around him and sucking him off. Just visualizing himself in between her legs, earning her moan of his first name made him come fast.To see an expression other than her blank one, he'd literally do anything. He just knew he had to do something. And that something means using the packet of aphrodisiac that he found in his brother's room. Now all he had to do was wait for a chance.When it did come, he made all his sexual fantasies come true."It feels good, right? Just a minute ago you were begging for more. I'm just granting your wishes. So just stay put, be a good girl, and moan for me, " he demanded, thrusting in roughly, slowly pulling out and repeating the process to gauge out her reactions.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Blank [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861447
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	1. Ms. Fucking Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write things like this because I suck at it.. but here goes ;^^  
> Forgive me for I have sinned.

_It never crossed Tsukishima’s mind that he would be lusting over a girl this much. The only thing he didn’t expect was for the girl to be (L/N) (Y/N), his classmate. She was plain, her expression was always blank. She doesn’t laugh, doesn’t smile—she doesn’t even frown. Her mouth would always be in a straight fucking line. He doesn’t really get why she’s worshipped by almost everyone. She has the looks and the sinful curves that he so badly wants to feel under his hands. She’s kind, polite, demure, clever, talented—she’s Ms. Fucking Perfect. To everyone but him that is._

_There’s a flaw to her perfect façade; it’s more than irritating him because whenever she’s asked about how she's feeling, she'll reply with a monotone voice, "I'm very happy today. Thank you for asking." She said she’s happy but it doesn’t show on her face._

_That. That’s the flaw._

_It pisses him off about how she could hold that mask up for so long. They were already third-years for fuck’s sake. She’s been his classmate for almost three years! For someone who’s taking college preparatory classes, she’s fucking dense. How come she never noticed his advances? How his teasing remarks leaned over to the flirty or sexual side? He doesn’t do that to just anybody—he doesn’t even do it to anyone. (Y/N)’s the only exception; she’s the only girl he has his eyes on. He keeps trying to get her riled up to see even just a hint of annoyance, but she’s always calm and composed. But there’s a limit as to how much a person can bottle up inside. He’s waiting for hers to fill up so she could be more than perfect in his eyes._

_He wanted to see an expression other than her blank one. He wanted to see her perfect mask break. As sadistic as it may sound, he wanted to see her writhing underneath him, moaning and panting like a dog in heat; clawing at his hand that’s wrapped around her neck and making it hard for her to breathe. He wanted to see her cry and beg for him to stop, his first name rolling off her tongue repeatedly as he grants her waves after waves of pleasure while he was reaching his own euphoria at finally being able to grant his fantasies with her._

* * *

"Tsk." Tsukishima tutted, the tips of his ears and cheeks glowing red and his pants tightening at his lewd thoughts of her. He was supposed to be studying the notes scattered on his study table but he was distracted. ‘ _Thank god, it's Sunday..'_ He sighed in relief, closing his eyes. As soon as he did, a scenario popped up in his mind: he was in between (Y/N)’s legs as she was seated on top of his desk, their tongues clashing heavily and their chests touching, leaving no space in between them. Her hand was tugging at his blonde curls, her head leaned back to allow him access to litter his marks on her neck, mewling once he found and abused her sweet spot. He ground his hips against hers, groaning at the heavenly friction and at the melodic moan that he elicited from her lips by doing so. _“ Ahhh.. Kei..”_

Tsukishima’s eyes snapped open, looking down and wincing at the feeling of his cock straining against his pants. He was hard, no shit sherlock. He popped the button open, zipping down his pants and letting it lie limp against his ankles. He groaned before succumbing to his desire, his hand sliding down to wrap around his shaft. He closed his eyes once again and imagined (Y/N) on her knees, her pretty lips closing around him, tongue licking the underside of his dick, and swallowing every bit of his seed as he comes deep in her throat.

“ Fuck.” Just the thought of it happening made him reach his peak sooner than what he had expected. He pumped his cock a few more times, his head falling onto his desk and glaring down at the mess he made. This won’t do, he wanted the real thing. He needed to have (L/N) (Y/N) fast before it takes a toll over all his rational thoughts. But first, he needed a plan. A devilish smirk formed on his face, thinking how he could easily get what he wants due to her being a dense person. Now, all he needs to do is find a perfect opportunity to set the plan into action.

**_. . ._ **  
  
  


That perfect opportunity came quick like lightning, he could feel his heart race a bit in excitement and anticipation. His mind was already flooding with ways on how he would fuck (Y/N) into oblivion.

"As you might already know, tomorrow is the start of your biannual break.." Their teacher trailed off, allowing most of Tsukishima's classmates to cheer. Others knew better and stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. Once the excited chatters died down, he cleared his throat and then spoke, " During that break, you will be making a project for my subject. I'll discuss the details later. For now, I'll pair everyone up." He started to call names and whom they are paired with.  
  
  
  
  


"Tsukishima and (L/N). That's the last pair. Now, I will discuss what you need to do." Most of the students groaned while others decided to take notes on what their teacher was saying, one of those was (Y/N). She’s always been a studious girl. ‘ _Ah, what a goody two shoes.’_ Tsukishima leaned on his palm, burning holes into her side profile and smirking mentally. Today and the whole duration of the biyearly break, his mother and brother wouldn't be home because they would be staying at his grandparent’s place. So he has the house all for himself and who knows.. he might keep (Y/N) locked in with him. His eyes glinted with excitement; he couldn’t wait. He was glad that things are playing out well for him.  
  


****

****

****

**_. . ._ **

"Yamaguchi, go without me," Tsukishima told his friend as he leaned on the wall beside the school gates, shoving his hands into his pockets. Yamaguchi nodded and waved goodbye, not asking any further but instead, going to find his girlfriend _,_ Yachi so he could walk her home and spend some time with her. Tsukishima wore his head phones as soon as he saw his friend walk away and rolled his eyes at the females that went past him, blushing and giggling like idiots. He thought he already made it obvious that he doesn’t want to be in a relationship by rejecting every female who confessed and yet, love confessions still kept popping up.  
  
  
  


He only pulled his headphones down once he caught a whiff of the sweet scent that came along with the blur of(Y/N)'s silky (h/c) locks. He took long strides until he reached her, making his presence known and slowing down his pace to match up with hers. She noticed and looked at him, tilting her head and stopping in her tracks to ask, "Do you need anything, Tsukishima- _kun_?" He stopped too and stared down at her, scanning her blank face for an ounce of emotion; undoubtedly failing. He bit the inside of his cheek when his mind once again fabricated a scenario of him fucking her on every surface available in his house. To tame his wild thoughts, he clicked his tongue and looked away from those innocent (e/c) orbs that he so badly wanted to fill with wanton desire.  
  


Not wanting her to be suspicious of his actions and risking his plan’s success, he explained his words carefully, "I was thinking of starting the project today.. and maybe finish it so we can enjoy the semiannual break." She blinked slowly, processing his words and nodding. " _Un_ , I’m fine with starting today. Umm.. so will we do it at your house?" she questioned with a cute tilt of her head.

Hearing what she said sent more lewd thoughts to go through his mind, it made him want to corner her in a secluded alley and take her right there and then but he knew he needed to be patient because it would be _so_ worth it once his plan succeeds. He wanted to go home fast so he started walking ahead of her, knowing that she’ll follow him.  
  


As soon as they reached his house, Tsukishima pulled out his keys and opened the door, letting (Y/N) in first. She took off her shoes and softly said, "Pardon me for the intrusion.." She’s so used to doing projects alone or submitting her part through email due to the reason that almost all of her previous partners felt too nervous and inferior to invite someone superior like her. She’s embarrassed because this is her first time being invited at someone’s house for a project. What’s more embarrassing, was the fact that the one who invited her was the boy that she had fallen for since her first-year. She didn’t try to confess to him, she knew she would never have a chance with him. He rejects everyone’s confession, why wouldn’t he reject hers? _Oh, if only she knew..  
  
_

"No one's home," Tsukishima muttered, doing the same as her after closing and locking the door. He gestured her to follow him upstairs and she did, taking her time and looking at the remnants of his childhood hanging on the wall. He opened a plain white door at the end of the hall and let her in, telling her to sit on anywhere she likes and that he'll go down to get snacks and make some drinks for the two of them. When he went down to do that, (Y/N) stood up and quietly admired his neat and simple room. Shades of gray and white littered his room, there was even a shelf on top of his study desk, displaying dinosaur figurines and aesthetic pictures.  
  


She smiled gently, cooing at how adorable he was before going to sit on his fluffy bed, taking a 3 ft. tall t-rex plushy that had a moon decorating its back. She hugged it getting a whiff of Tsukishima’s scent, laying down on his bed and being surrounded by more of his scent. She hid her blushing face behind his plushy, thankful that he wasn’t seeing her expressions..  
  


He was taking too long and his scent made her feel sleepy so she allowed herself to doze off for a bit, curling up into a ball and holding the plushy to her chest.

  
  


Tsukishima stared down at the packet in his hands, tearing it open and pouring the contents in the glass of (Y/N)’s favorite tea, waiting for it to melt before placing ice and stirring. He didn't know why his brother had it, maybe it was passed by his University friends. He won’t question him though, he’s actually grateful because _this_ was exactly what he needed to get what he wants. He placed the slices of his favorite strawberry shortcake on separate plates, placing them with the drinks on a tray then making his way upstairs.

Reaching his room, he was taken aback. (Y/N) was laying on his bed, defenseless and vulnerable to the dangers within his house, vulnerable to him.  
  


He cursed under his breath, placing the tray down on his table in the middle of his room, walking towards (Y/N) and staring down at her. Oh, how he wanted to just take her right there and then but alas, she stirred in her sleep. She groaned softly, slowly opening her (e/c) orbs and pushing herself to sit up.

"Sorry for dozing off, Tsukishima- _kun_ ," she apologized with a bow, looking behind him, at the snacks and drinks, tilting her head in question. He sighed, reaching for a plate and giving it to her. "Eat up first so we don't have to take breaks, " he told her and she agreed without a word. They finished their slices of cake after a few bites and Tsukishima volunteered to clean the plates, leaving (Y/N) on her own.  
  
  


There was something slightly off in her favorite tea but her body was heating up and the tea was cold so she gulped it down to the last drop to cool her body off. It didn’t do her any better, it just made the heat rise up more.

**_. . ._ **  
  
  


Done washing the plates in the sink, Tsukishima was leaning on it, his brows knitted in frustration. He saw her drink from her tea but it wasn’t taking effect. _‘ It didn’t work..?’_ He frowned at his thought, disappointed that his plan didn’t go as planned—he stood up straight, straining his ears to hear noises that he thought were his hallucination. He left the door slightly ajar on purpose because it would be a hassle to open it again and besides, it was only the two of them in his house. They have all the privacy that they needed.

He swore he could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he climbed up the stairs. Once he was sure that what he was hearing were muffled whimpers and pants, he slammed the door open and found a sight that made his breath hitch and blood rush down _there_.  
  


(Y/N) was on his bed whimpering and rubbing her legs together, her ribbon undone and her hands struggling to unbutton her top. She raised her head, allowing him to see her glossy (e/c) eyes and her cheeks in a red hue. _‘ The aphrodisiac’s working—fuck, it’s working.’_ He couldn’t help but run his tongue over his lips, smirking then walking towards her quivering figure seated on his bed.

Tsukishima squatted down and matched his eye level with hers, teasing her, " _Oya_ , this is a new sight that I could get used to. Are you that desperate to strip in front of me?" (Y/N) was unaffected by his words and looked up at him with an expression that made him want to eat her up.  
  
  


"T-Tsukishima- _kun_ , i-it's too hot. C-Can you t-turn on the AC?" she stuttered in between pants, her hand clutching at his sleeve while the other held her top with two buttons popped open. He hummed in mock thought before smirking and picking her up, sitting in front of his desk and putting her down on his lap. "It's already on, (Y/N). Is it too hot for you?" He cooed teasingly. She just whimpered and nodded, her mind hazy; not being able to comprehend what was happening, just that it’s too hot and she wanted to take her clothes off because of it.

Tsukishima was ecstatic. He has (Y/N) on his lap, whimpering and panting like a dog in heat. She exceeded his expectations and he can't wait to have her. He cocked his head to the side and slithered his arms around her waist, asking "Do you need help?" even though his hands were already starting to pop the remaining buttons of her blouse open, pulling it down and allowing it to drop on the floor.  
  


She panted, somehow registering the situation at hand once she felt his large hands sliding up and down her sides sensually. She shivered, laying her palms flat on his chest and pushing away from him, or at least, _tried_ to. "T-Tsuki—"

"Call me Kei," he demanded, cutting her off and placing his glasses on the desk, finally letting go of his urges and roughly smashing his lips onto hers, slipping his tongue inside her heavenly mouth that still tasted of his favorite strawberry shortcake. She wanted to pull away but his hand rose up to the back of her head, pushing her in more until she melted into his kiss; her arms wounding up around his neck, tugging at the blonde tufts and making him groan into her mouth while she moaned into his. Her moans kept getting muffled as he continued to kiss her deeply, his bulge poking her throbbing core. His eyes _almost_ rolled to the back of his head by just feeling that divine friction.  
  


Tsukishima pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their lips, wanting to hear her moans and look at her expression while he kept her down on his lap, rubbing his erection onto her core. And fuck, she looked so erotic: hair a mess, pupils blown out, and her (e/c) hues glassy. He bit on his bottom lip, a growl reverberating from the back of his throat. He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted to be inside of her as soon as he can. He stood up, lifting her into his arms and walking towards his bed, laying her down before climbing on top of her and leaning down for another kiss.

He just couldn’t get tired of her taste, he couldn’t get enough of her. His hand reached behind her and unhooked her bra, pulling it off, allowing her breasts to bounce free. Once they did, he attacked them: lathering them with open-mouthed kisses, taking her perky nipple into his mouth, sucking on it like a newborn baby and massaging her left breast; giving them equal attention. She was already a mess and to mess her up even more, Tsukishima slid his hand down her skirt and into her panties, sliding two digits into her tightness and rubbing her clit with his thumb before adding a third digit.

She gasped his name, leaning her head back and pulling away from his sinful lips. "Kei! Ahh.. ahh.. n-no—Ahhh!" (Y/N) gripped on the blonde's hair and the duvet, feeling his slender fingers reaching parts that should've never been reached. "N-No—nghh.. haahh.. ahh.. ahhn.. Ahhh!" The pleasure was building up too much from the way he played with her breasts and the way his tongue abused her sweet spot then biting down into it just made the coil in her stomach tighten, pushing her over to the edge; she couldn't hold it so she arched her back, her body spasming underneath Tsukishima as she reached her high.

She moaned, watching as he slid his fingers out of her and brought it up to his lips, licking her fluids off them. "Sweet," he commented, staring down at his masterpiece: her (h/c) locks were scattered on his pillows, sweat sheening on her soft (s/c) skin covered in a blush, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over with tears, her lips bruised from his kisses and her neck—oh god, he loved how his teeth marks were so evident, surrounding red patches of skin. He did that to her. _He_ was the one who did that and the only one who can ever do it to her. _‘ You’re mine, only I can do this to you. I’ll make you mine, you can only belong to me.’_

At his thoughts, he winced in pain, his pants just became awfully tight. He needed to have her _now_. He leaned down and kissed her once again, taking off his shirt, undoing his belt, pulling down his pants and boxers; allowing his member to spring free. He did the same to her skirt and underwear, leaving her knee-high black stockings on. He took his time, his hands caressing her body and treating her as his goddess, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and just—just basking in her closeness. He blinked, realizing that he had not been paying attention to what she was saying and asked her to repeat it. She whined, feeling embarrassed for having to plead again. "Kei, please.."

His breath hitched, _that was it_. Can people feel their pupils dilate? ‘Cause he certainly felt his did. All rationality left him and all he wanted to do now was to fuck (Y/N) until she passed out. It’s not that he’s not thinking through his actions and risking on getting her pregnant, it’s just that he knew she’s on birth-control, in courtesy of his mother telling him that she saw her in the hospital getting birth-control shots once every three months. And he wanted to do it raw, knowing it would feel _so fucking great._  
  
  


He slammed into her, biting down on her neck when she suddenly clamped around him. He didn't wait for her to adjust, he moved at his own pace: fast and hard, reducing her to a moaning mess. "That's right, don't hold back on your voice," Tsukishima grunted and raised her legs, hugging her knees and thrusting in deep, causing her to clutch the duvet covers underneath her as he repeatedly pounded into her core.  
  


Tsukishima groaned at her tightness. “ Fuck, you’re so tight.” He bit his bottom lip, looking down at her splayed under him and moaning his name. Then he looked at where he was connected with her, blushing at the lewd squelching sounds that his dick made as it slid in and out of her womanhood. She felt so good, god—so good, he couldn’t help but let out moan or two. This was one of his fantasies, _was_ because he’s now making it real. "Do you want more?" he asked gruffly, panting and slowing down his thrusts, fully stopping and pulling out completely, allowing her legs to fall from his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  


Her legs were weak and trembling, her toes curling at his husky voice. She was intoxicated, she wanted more of him. She didn't know what she was doing, it was like someone took over her body as she shakily sat up and crawled unto Tsukishima's lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. She slithered her arms around his neck and pressed herself on him, whispering in his ear with a sultry voice, " I want more, Kei.. haahh.. ahh.. more of you. Please." She whined, rolling her hips against his and pressing her bum on his still stiff member.  
  
  
  


This way surpassed all of Tsukishima’s expectations. He’s not complaining though, he’s taking pleasure at how desperate she is just to cum with his dick inside of her. She leaned in and kissed him slowly, rutting her hips against his, gaining enough speed and momentum; finding that delicious friction that they both crave. She pulled away with closed eyes, opening them half-way to give him a lustful gaze. " I need you, Kei." It was more than enough for him to push her back down on his bed, abruptly thrusting into her without a second thought.  
  
  
  


(Y/N) tried to gasp but all that came out were moans and screams of rapture. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, clinging onto him for dear life. Her sight blurred with tears at the feel of his length dragging along her walls, hitting a spot that made white dots dance in her vision. Through her dazed state, she managed to pull his head down and catch his lips with hers, their tongues clashing messily once again.  
  
  


She pulled away, tilting her head back and screaming in ecstasy, her nails digging into Tsukishima's back, causing him to hiss at the mixture of pain and pleasure. He groaned at her tightness clenching around him and milking him, thrusting deep one more time before spilling his seeds inside her. He didn't stop there, not when she was looking so vulnerable, writhing underneath him. She was crying out of pure bliss and his name came rolling of her tongue like a prayer as she arched up into him, her body shaking as she rode out her climax. After a few intakes of air and him still thrusting into her tightness slowly, he knew that she had eventually escaped the effects of the aphrodisiac.  
  
  
  


(Y/N)’s eyes grew wide once she came to her senses. Sure, she liked Tsukishima but putting two and two together, she came to the conclusion that he drugged her drink. This was wrong, even though it felt so right to have him fuck her brains out and reduce her into a slave for his dick. She shook her head, her palms laying flat on his chest to push him off, only to realize that her arms were frail and trembling. He noticed what she was trying to do and snickered at her failed attempt, starting to move at a medium pace. Due to her cumming two consecutive times for the first time in her life, her legs started twitching; trying to close because of the over-sensitivity that was rapidly approaching her. She tried to stop him with her voice but what came out was a strained moan, "K-Keii—ahh.. S-Stop, please-ngh! Ahhh.. no more!"  
  
  
  


He hummed in mock thought as his hand went down between them to play with her sensitive nub. She squeaked, her hands pushing it away, or at least, _tried_ to but he gripped her wrists over her head with one hand while the other kept playing with her nub. "It feels good, right? Just a minute ago you were begging for more. I'm just granting your wishes. So just stay put, be a good girl, and moan for me, " he demanded, thrusting in roughly, slowly pulling out and repeating the process to gauge out her reactions. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back her moans but it felt so good, it made her screw her eyes shut tightly; allowing her tears to slide down her face as she succumbed to his spell, moaning his name out helplessly.

As expected, she couldn't fight back. She _didn’t_ want to fight back. Not only because she’s weak but because she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. If this was the only chance that she would get to be so intimate with him, she’d take it because she knew that he’ll never be hers. If only she knew that she already had him wrapped around her fingers.. Tsukishima was delighted at her response, smirking cockily at her defenseless form beneath him. " See, I was right. You want more of my dick, huh? Since that's what you want, I'm going to fuck you until you pass out." He growled into her ear, turning her on all-fours and pounding into her from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Finally His.. But

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the first part again and my dumb ass realized it's rape. I'm so sorry but I'm going to hell anyways so.. say hello to Holy Asahi for me~^^

Tsukishima remained true to his words, fucking (Y/N) until she passed out. Even when she did, he kept thrusting his cock into her until he reached his high, spurting another load of his cum into her abused cunt. By now, he knew how filled up she was and was grateful for the fact that she was vaccinated for birth-control. He was right about her being full because when he pulled out, the mixture of her and his fluids came dripping out, coating her creamy thighs with it. He looked away with a groan, laying her limp body on his bed and getting up. The least he could do now for literally fucking her until she passed out was to clean their mess.  
  
  
  
  
  


He picked up his shirt and wiped her thighs clean, all the while thinking of the most disgusting things so he wouldn't get hard, _again_. Sighing in relief once he successfully managed to complete his task, he threw his shirt to the pile of littered articles of clothing on the floor before climbing into bed and laying beside (Y/N); draping his duvet covers over their naked bodies. Now that the deed was done and his mind was finally clear, he mentally kicked himself in the shin for being so desperate to the point that he drugged her drink. What would she think of him? Would she hate him? Be disgusted with him? Avoid him until they graduate and part ways? Hell no, he couldn't bear that. (He doesn't need to worry though, she would do nothing of the sort.)  
  
  
  
  
  


Deciding to push his thoughts to the back of his mind and leave the questions to be answered at a later time, he shuffled around to find the most comfortable position 'til his body faced hers. She was small in comparison to him, she could perfectly fit inside of his arms. He pulled her close to him and slid his arms around her, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. Sure the sex was great, but he realized he wanted something more—no, not _more_ sex, he wanted _her_. He wanted to get to know her more, learn the quirks that she had and how to make her smile. Yes, he finally made her show expressions after almost three years but he wanted to see more.   
  
  
  
  
  


Tsukishima knew that he was always bad with feelings, that's why he didn't accept the certitude that he _liked_ her, that he _fell_ for her ever since she stepped foot into class 1-4 two years ago. He kept denying it even when his teammates pointed out how whipped he was for her: he would always stop in his tracks once he saw her blur of (h/c) tresses, his ochre eyes following her until she disappeared out of sight or until he would get called out by Yamaguchi, saying, " Tsukki, just ask her out already! It's so obvious that you like her!" To which he would always respond with a click of his tongue, " Tch. Shut up, Yamaguchi. I don't know what nonsense you're talking about." During these exchange, Yamaguchi doesn't apologize like usual. Instead, he was calling his best friend lame in his head.  
  
  
  
  
  


 _' Maybe I should've followed Yamaguchi's advice after all..'_ Tsukishima thought while holding (Y/N) in his arms and relishing the feel of her soft (s/c) skin against his, realizing that _this_ was what he needed as he succumbed into fatigue and drifted off into slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  


_**. . .** _   
  
  
  
  
  


He forgot to close his curtains last night, thus leading the rays of sunlight to shine on his closed eye lids; arousing him from his sleep. He groaned, trying to turn his back towards the light when he felt a head bury itself into his chest. It made him pause to open his eyes, pulling away for a bit to see who it was. He saw (Y/N)'s face scrunched up in what seems to be annoyance as she curled her body against him more, letting out a satisfied hum before her face softened again. The corner of his lips twitched up into a small smile as he held her closer to him—closer as they could possibly be and stroked her soft (h/c) locks with his fingers.   
  
  
  


Tsukishima always perceived himself as a person who's detached so he knew that if he was going to pursue a relationship with her, he would have to be the more affectionate one. He'd willingly put down his walls for her, if that would get her to put down hers too.   
  
  
  


He leaned back, snorting when she whined but made no attempts to move to him and snuggled into the residual warmth his body left. His breath hitched once he absorbed the perfect image in front of him: the sunlight that came peeking through his curtains surrounded her peaceful visage, encasing her with an ethereally glow that made him think she was literally sent by the heavens; seeing his littered marks on her neck, shoulders, collarbone and the top of her breasts made him stare at her longer than he meant to, he didn't even realize that she woke up.  
  
  
  


Staring into her half-lidded, tired (e/c) orbs made him think about his previous unanswered questions that he pushed to the back of his mind, and before he even knew it, he apologized, " I'm sorry." It was short and curt but it was sincere. He doesn't want her to hate him, be disgusted with him, and avoid him even though she had all the rights to. Guilt and regret started to wash over him as he thought more about what her response would be towards his prior actions. _' I shouldn't have done that.. Now you'd hate me and ask me to leave you alo—'_  
  
  
  
  
  


" It's okay.." He barely heard it due to her speaking in a hushed way and he was more distracted by the soft curl of her lips. His heart skipped a beat before it started racing, his mouth agape as he burned her smile into his mind. Fuck, he knew that she was beautiful but this—this was just too unfair. A miniscule smile already made his breath caught up into his throat, what more if he actually made her laugh? Thinking about it, he decided that he would make that his secret mission, alongside making her show emotions more. He's not one to make effort but she was different. He wants her and he would do anything to make her his, not that he knew that she was his to begin with.  
  
  
  


".. not fair.." he muttered under his breath while she hummed, tilting her head and slowly echoing his words due to her voice still being groggy, " Not.. fair? What's.. not.. fair?"  
  
  
  
  
  


A garbled groan bubbled up his throat as he pulled her to him by her hips, saying, " _This_ isn't fair." Her eyes grew wide and she squeaked when she felt his erection pressing against her bare stomach. She narrowly got a chance to voice out her concerns as he leaned in and kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue inside her mouth and caressing her soft palate. She moaned into his mouth, being conscious of the swift fashion in which he pushed her onto her back and held her wrists above her head with one hand while the other traced up her sides and to the swell of her breasts. He pulled away, resting his forehead on her shoulder and looking down as he lined himself up against her, flushing once he realized that she's already drenched.   
  
  
  
  
  


" T-Tsukishim.. aaahh!" (Y/N) tried to stop him but her words transformed into a string of moans. Even before sheathing his shaft inside of her, she couldn't forget the way he filled her up; the way could feel him in her stomach, messing up her insides—she was still sore and tired, she didn't even knew she'd last that long with him. His libido was almost insatiable, it must've been because of volleyball training; she didn't know whether that was a curse or a blessing. She tried again, " Tsuk-iaahhh!"  
  
  
  
  
  


She didn't even get to finish her words as she pushed her head into the pillows, arching her body up against Tsukishima's chest as he completely pulled out to the tip before slamming back in. The rough penetration caused her to tear up slightly, the pleasure overlapping the pain from the stretch when he did. " It's Kei. I thought I told you that last night." She whimpered at his low voice and how he sucked onto the bruises that he made the night prior. " I-I—Kei!.. nngh.. I'm still.. ahhh.. s-sore! Sss-sen-senssahhh!~"  
  
  
  
  
  


" Sensitive?" he finished for her, blowing air into her ear as he smirked at the shivers from her that rippled onto his skin. She nodded and looked away in shame, pursing her lips to prevent moans from coming out of her. He hummed, seeming like he was thinking as he watched her trying so hard not to be vocal about the sheer pleasure that she was experiencing, her eyes almost closing and her face scrunched up as she bit her bottom lip. He let go of her wrists, his hands going to her legs to wrap them around his lower back then using the bed's headboard as leverage for fucking into her harder when she fails at fulfilling his request. He knew that she _would_ fail, he just wanted to get off on seeing her defeated expression again.   
  
  
  
  
  


" I'd stop if you manage to push me away within an arm's reach," he told her, stopping his thrusts to show her that he's being honest. As much as he loves her gasping for air, he allowed her to catch her breath, remaining still and waiting for her to move her arms. They shakily reached up, her palms laying flatly on his chest and her eyes closing as she pushed him away with all her might.. When she opened her (e/c) orbs, she was met with his ochre ones with a vile glint and a mocking smile.   
  
  
  


She sniveled, a tear forming in her eye as she admitted her defeat, " I.. can't." He chuckled darkly, leaning in and brushing the tear away from her eye by his lips, saying, " I know." She was mad, he was cheating. She was weak so of course she wouldn't get to push him away, she knew that he knew that so why did he even tell her that; giving her false hope?   
  
  
  
  
  


" This isn't fair! Let me rest, please!" She decided to voice out her thoughts, thrashing around wildly as she possibly can with her aching body, stopping not even three thrashes later because of his cock twitching inside of her and the growl that reverberated from the back of his throat, " Keep begging." She didn't mean to obey his command willingly, she naively thought that he would actually stop if she begged more, when in reality, he was getting impossibly harder at her pleading tone. " Please! Please let me rest! You're cheating—this isn't fair, I—"  
  
  
  
  
  


She was cut off when he leaned into her ear, four simple words coming out of his mouth, " Hold on to me." Then she screamed his name. He was thankful that the walls of his house were sound-proof or else, someone might've call the police and ask them to check around the area, inevitably halting his time with her. He pulled away just enough to let her cling onto him, enough to see her eyes almost rolling to the back of her head and her tongue sticking out as she moaned brazenly. He was too enticed by her lascivious mien, it was inexorable to not pound her into the bed. And he did exactly just that, his hand sliding down rub her clit, stopping when his felt himself through her stomach.  
  
  
  
  
  


Just thinking of him being the only one to reach so deep inside, the only one who can fill her up and the only one who is able to reduce her into a mindless heap of moaning mess underneath him—fuck, he needed to have her milk him. Her moans only increased in volume as soon as he moved to angle himself where he was directly hitting against her g-spot at each passing thrust. " Kei! Kei! Auuungh, Kei!~ Ahhhn, ahhh, ahh, ahh!!" Drool was starting to leak from the corners of her mouth, he knew she was close.  
  
  
  
  
  


He was too, he just needed to throw her over the edge before him. He reached down between their bodies and swiped his fingers across her clit tightly, cursing when not even a few moments later, he felt her walls clamping around him in a death grip as she squirted all over his cock, egging him to do the same; his movements becoming erratic as he fucked her into another climax while he chased his own. He rested his head into the crook of her neck, letting her hear what he said. " You fucking squirted all over me. Such a good girl, do it again." At that low, commanding tone as he praised her, she let out one last cry of his name before her body lifted off the bed, pressing it flush against his while spasming uncontrollably under him.  
  
  
  


" Fuck, fuck, fuck, (Y/N). You're mine. Mine. Shit." That was it for Tsukishima, white stripes of his cum coated her insides as he stayed buried in to the hilt, his hands migrating to her hip, his hold bruising as he gyrated their pelvises together. He didn't even notice himself biting down on the junction between where her neck and shoulder met and drawing blood until (Y/N) whimpered, her small hands feebly tugging at his blonde curls to pull him off. He stilled, finally coming down his high, lapping up at her blood then laying a kiss on the mark apologetically. " Sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  


Instead of replying, she held his head against her heaving chest, her fingers digging through his hair. She was trying to regulate her breathing, her hot breath fanning against the top of his head while doing so. They stayed like that for a while with neither pulling away, secretly reveling in each other's presence. " You're mine," he muttered, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck, making her heart flutter. But she was ignorant to the meaning it held, she simply replied with an " Okay.." thinking that he meant it in a way that he wants to be the only one would fuck her, kind of like a fuck toy or some sort.  
  
  
  
  
  


" Really? Okay?" This was the first time that she saw his ochre hues lighting up and his voice filling with unmasked enthusiasm. She nodded, knitting her brows in confusion. _Why? Is he really that happy for her to be his plaything? To be discarded once he finds someone else? Once he finds someone who he would marry and have kids with?_ It dawned upon her that if she did become his, she would inevitably be met with the day where everything between them would be over, where he would cut all ties with her or treat her as someone he doesn't know. But for now.. she'll savor this. She'll savor having his heated skin pressed up against hers, savor their lips and tongues dancing with each other, savor the way he mars her flesh with his mouth, savor the way he fills her entire being.. savor the way he looks at her like she's the only thing that mattered.  
  
  
  
  
  


" Oi, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling out of her and causing her to whine at the achingly empty feeling in her core. He got his mind out of the gutter and solely focused his attention on the reason why she was staring in the distance before he called her out. The worry in his eyes was concerning and she thought that he would certainly be a successful actor if he tried because he almost had her fooled. She smiled, assuring him that it's nothing, distracting him with it and opening up another topic. " I need to go home before your family comes back and sees me."  
  
  
  
  
  


He moved to sit beside her, arching his brow at her statement. " Oh? Entertain me then. How would you go home?" He smirked when she didn't answer after a few beats. " I.. was hoping that.. you would walk me home?" she dragged it out slowly, looking up at him without moving her body. Even if she tried, she wouldn't get to move without his help. He knew that and snorted. " Walk you home? You can't even walk on your own. And no, I'm not carrying you because people might find it suspicious and report me.."  
  
  
  
  
  


" So just stay here," he mumbled almost under his breath, brushing his knuckles on her cheek and staring deep into her (e/c) orbs. He realized what he was doing and looked away to hide the blush he felt creeping unto his cheeks, adding, " I'll tell my mom that you need to stay over and ask if she has spare underwear, which I know she has and if you don't like her style, you can borrow my clothes for the mean time." Excuses, excuses. He just wanted to see her wear his clothes.   
  
  
  
  
  


" Okay.." she responded with another nod. He released a sigh when he saw her not attempting to move—rather, she can't. He lifted her into his arms and stood up, walking towards the door at the corner of his room. " Where are you taking me, Tsuki—" He cut her off with a slight scowl, " Finish that and you'll find yourself passed out again." She gulped nervously and bowed a little in submission, repeating her question, " K-Kei.. where are you taking me?" He grunted in approval and replied, " To the bathroom."   
  
  
  


She gasped, her closed fist hitting him on the chest lightly. " A-Again? I can't!" He rolled his eyes at her panic and explained, " We're just going to take a bath. I swear, I wouldn't do anything. I'm not that much of an asshole to rid you of your capability of walking on your own feet." She believed him and was glad when he did exactly what he promised.   
  
  
  
  
  


The rest of their break went on like that for ten more days, with less sex and more intimate moments of getting to know each other (and more rest for her sore lower-half). (Y/N) didn't get the gist of it when he broke it to her, suddenly demanding her to tell him all about herself to which she would always comply as long as he did the same. She thought that it was all part of his acting or whatever he was doing with her.  
  
  
  


In a blink, classes have resumed and everything was back to normal. Normal as in, Tsukishima was busy training and lecturing his _kouhais_ , carrying half a load off his best friend's shoulders while (Y/N) was taking photographs of different things, varying from people to animals to plants, only getting disrupted from her peace when some people asked her to go out with them; in which, she politely refused them and watched as they walked away with broken looks. She sighed, going back to taking pictures, already used to being confessed on. It was her routine since first-year per se.  
  
  
  
  
  


Days passed by without so much of a conversation between them because they would be so busy with something and either go home late or early, their time obviously not being matched up. But finally, the last day of the week came and Tsukishima already missed her. He was patiently waiting in his seat for her to enter the damn classroom so he can talk or try to rile her up but his patience was growing thin as Yamaguchi talked his ear off and the clock's hand moved nearer towards the time when the bell would ring. She was never late. _Never._ So where was she?  
  
  
  
  
  


His question was answered once she stepped into the room, bowing to everyone who greeted her and sitting down on her seat. He stood up and made his way to her, standing behind her and glancing at the note she had in her hands and skimming the words written on it, processing it and feeling his blood boil underneath his skin. He grabbed her wrist at the same time that the bell rang, making him let go of it and stride back towards his seat with a click of his tongue.  
  
  
  


" Tsukki, what happened? Was it another attempt at a love confession?" A grumble of something incoherent was enough to answer Yamaguchi's question and he shook his head, sighing. " I already told you this a lot of times, Tsukki. You have to ask her out."  
  
  
  


" (Y/N)'s mine."  
  
  
  


" Did you ask her out? Did she agree to be your girlfriend?" Yamaguchi prodded him for information while Tsukishima continued burning his eyes into her side profile. " She's mine," he repeated, frustrating Yamaguchi further. " You have to actually ask her to be your girlfriend, Tsukki. She's not yours until you put a label on your relationship." What he said made him think.. She was his, she agreed, right? _'She's mine.. but I think I'll follow Yamaguchi on this one.'_  
  
  
  
  
  


At breaks, Tsukishima didn't get to talk to her at all because pests just kept taking her away from him. He was pissed off, he already forgot his conversation with Yamaguchi earlier. What made his patience snap was when he heard her agreeing on going to the café and library on a Saturday with the student-council secretary. He overheard him say, " It's a date then!~" and ever since, his mood was darker, not wanting anyone to talk to him.  
  
  
  


The last period was dull and boring, most of them were sleeping on the teacher's words as he looked tired too. Tsukishima stood up and asked if he could go out and use the toilet, tapping (Y/N) once he passed by her and giving her an icy glance. She tilted her head and asked if she could use the toilet too a minute or two after the blonde left. By now, everyone had their heads in their desks, the teacher was even yawning when he gave his permission.   
  
  
  
  
  


Sliding the door close, she scarcely saw the blur of blonde hair as she got dragged away by her wrist. " Tsukishi—" she stopped herself, remembering that he disliked her for calling him by his last name. " Kei," she corrected herself, biting her lip in concern when he didn't respond and continued on pulling her to the back of the gym, where it was the farthest and most secluded place at the moment. " Do you have your phone, _(L/N)_?" he asked without turning to look at her as soon as they arrived at their destination, sitting with his back towards the wall; causing her to feel uneasy about the sudden change of him calling her by her last name..  
  
  
  
  
  


" No, I left it in my bag. Why are we he—" she yelped once he pulled her onto his lap, her stomach laying flat against his thighs as she held her hands out to stop her face from hitting the ground. She placed her weight on both of her hands, pushing herself up by her arms only to fail when a heavy hand met her ass harshly, leaving a prickling sensation in its wake. Her upper body fell, her arms laying underneath her chest, hands clutching on the fabric of his pants to stop herself from going forward against the wrath of his hand behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything was quiet aside from the sounds his hand made when coming in contact with her ass cheeks, her pants and whimpers, and the syllables that were about to form into words if he hadn't cut her off with another slap to her bum. It made her eyes sting with tears, her thighs clenching together tightly once she felt the liquid that formed between them. Eventually, he stopped his merciless assault and pushed her skirt up, sliding his hand into her underwear then caressing her red, stinging ass cheeks whilst the other took his phone out of his pocket, asking, " What's _his_ number?" (Y/N) answered instantly, knowing who he was pertaining to and listened as his phone rang.  
  
  
  
  
  


" Tell him that you won't be going." She tried to protest, only to stop at the feeling of his finger prodding her entrance. " Hm, what was that? I couldn't quite catch your words," he said, dipping his finger inside before pulling it out just as quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  


Taking her silence as her submission, he placed the phone near her ear and mouth, telling her, " Be a good girl and tell him that you're not going." That low, authoritative tone sent her in a trance-like state, she almost missed the " _Hello_?" coming from his phone. She was about to speak but she felt two digits slipping inside her so she paused, stopping herself from moaning out loud. " H-Hello, H-Hiro- _san_?" Tsukishima's eye twitched when he heard him instantly recognizing her voice and telling her the details of where they were going to be meeting at.  
  
  
  
  
  


" About that.. I—hyahh!" She covered her mouth, swiveling her head to pleadingly look at Tsukishima, pleasurable jolts going up her spine as he started to pump his fingers in and out of her. _" Are you alright, (Y/N)-chan?! What happened? Where are you, are you injured?"_ came from the other line and Tsukishima rolled his eyes, deciding to make his movements faster, making her say her words hurriedly, almost like a slur. " I'm alright, Hiro- _san—_ mm! I-I just—haahh—can't go with you, I'm sorry."   
  
  
  


Tsukishima ended the call, placing his phone on the grass and bending down to nibble at her earlobe. " Such a good girl for me, (Y/N)," he cooed, smirking against the sensitive spot under her ear, adding " You earned this." before plunging all four of his fingers into her tightness. With a minimum amount of effort and praises from him as he wrapped his hand around her throat to muffle her moans, she came all over his fingers. He allowed her to catch her breath while he unbuckled his belt and pulled the zipper down along with his pants and boxers, taking his length in his hand and coating it with her slickness.   
  
  
  
  
  


He pulled her up against him, holding her by the hips and lining his tip on her slit. He forced her hips down, watching in satisfaction as her (e/c) eyes grew wide and sheened with unshed tears; her pupils blown out and unfocused. He made up his mind, he was going to be nice today and let her adjust before moving since she was being _his_ good girl. " I haven't used this cunt of yours since classes resumed and yet, you're still a fucking vice," he hissed through gritted teeth, feeling her walls flutter around his shaft.  
  
  
  
  
  


" Ah, you came again?" he asked as she clutched at his biceps through his sleeves, her body falling against his own as it shook. He stayed still, humming in amusement while she panted, her hot breath puffing against his collarbones as she leaned on his chest; not bothering to reply because she can't. He didn't mind, moving his hand to her ass and rubbing soothing circles on it. He glanced at his phone and once he saw the time, he cursed and returned both of his hands on her hips, starting to thrust up into her each time he lifted her down. " W-We ssshould—aauugh~ not here.. Ahhh—noo, Keii!  
  
  
  
  
  


He wrapped his arms around her firmly so she couldn't get off nor move, pressing his lips on top of her hair as he cooed, " You take me so well, (Y/N). So well—shit. You're such a good girl. Good girl." The coil in her stomach tightened at every one of his praise, she was near. One last cry erupted from her lips before she bit into the skin of his collarbone to muffle her noises as she arched into him, spasming around his cock once again. He groaned, biting into his lip as he focused on reaching his high, hitting the one spot that made her see white spots repeatedly and prolonging her orgasm. He tilted her chin upwards and went down for a long-awaited tango between their tongues, moaning into each other's mouth when he spilled inside and painted her quivering walls with his cum.  
  
  
  
  
  


Tsukishima sighed contentedly, his chin resting on top of her head while his fingers stroked her (h/c) locks. He was about to speak and tell her that he missed her but she spoke first, " Why.. were you mad, Kei?" Even if she wasn't that expressive, she always knew how to identify what people are feeling by observing their gestures. He didn't answer, choosing to ignore her question and ask her one instead, " Why did you agree to that date?"   
  
  
  
  
  


" I was free on Saturday and he asked me for help.." she muttered, her lips brushing against his skin. He leaned back and looked down at her with a scowl, saying, " I thought I already told you that you're mine." She stared up at him, nodding.  
  
  
  


" Yes. I'm some kind of your play thing.. or am I wrong?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion when he groaned in annoyance. He should've followed Yamaguchi because he was right. " How fucking dense are you?" He clicked his tongue. This was so annoying. He was bad at things like this.  
  
  
  


" Pardon?"  
  
  
  


He pinched the bridge of his nose before breathing out sharply. " My girlfriend. You're my girlfriend—I mean.. if you say yes," he grumbled the last part under his breath, Yamaguchi's prior words echoing in his mind. _" You have to actually ask her to be your girlfriend, Tsukki. She's not yours until you put a label on your relationship."_  
  
  
  


" Oh.. okay," she replied, blinking her dazed (e/c) orbs. His eye twitched in irritation. " Say 'yes', not 'okay', you dimwit," he told her with a frown that's more of a pout, leaning his face close to hers and observing how she flushed. His jaw went slack in awe. _She's blushing._ He was too preoccupied with that thought, he almost didn't hear her words. " Y-Yes. I-I'll be your g-girlfriend."   
  
  
  


This time around, Tsukishima was the one blushing when she gave him a bashful smile. He turned his head to the side, covering half of his face with the back of his hand. Doing so made him hear the bell in the distance, the voices and sets of footsteps following it.   
  
  
  


" I'll text Yamaguchi to get our bags. For now, let's get dressed."

It turned out that some of his teammates tagged along with Yamaguchi and as soon as they saw Tsukishima holding her against him when they reached where they were, they asked a ton of questions. At first, they were shell-shocked at seeing _the_ (L/N) (Y/N) up close because she was beautiful. Yachi even let her words slip, " S-She's j-just like Kiyoko- _san_." Everyone agreed, furiously nodding their heads at her claim.  
  
  
  


" Oh.. she's my cousin," (Y/N) told them, leading them to be shocked at her revelation. Tsukishima even pulled away from her, asking, " Really?" She nodded and before she knew it, she was dragged away by Yachi, Hinata, and Kageyama, asking her for more information, especially about Tsukishima. She was glad that they were mostly just revolving around the question on why was she dating him.. because she didn't know him _that_ well yet.  
  
  
  


They were at a distance where Tsukishima couldn't make out what they were saying so she was safe to admit to them that she was crushing on him since their first-year and telling them to keep it a secret. She already felt at ease with them. They weren't those who would approach her to confess, they were approaching her because they wanted to know about _her_ and their friend, plus, they weren't shy to do so.  
  
  
  


" Tsukki, here's your bags. So you're dating (L/N) _-san_.." Yamaguchi trailed off to smirk, ".. finally, huh?" Tsukishima grabbed their bags and slung them on his shoulders, rolling his eyes at his friend after saying thanks. " Shut up, Yamaguchi."   
  
  
  


Yamaguchi chuckled. " _Gomen_ , Tsukki. But hey, are the two of you free? We're going to the karaoke bar that opened up near the train station." he said, grinning when the blonde shrugged his shoulders, uttering a short reply, " Yeah, sure." He didn't want to stop (Y/N) from being close with his friends, he could see that she was enjoying talking with them by the slight curl of her lips. It was tiny but he could see it, after all, he always took in every one of her little details.  
  
  
  


Yamaguchi returned to the group, announcing, " Guys! Tsukki and (L/N)- _san_ 's going with us!"   
  


" WHAT?!! REALLY? IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU (L/N)- _SAN?!!_ "  
  


" Huh, why are you coming, you salty crap?"  
  


" Oh, I don't know.. Maybe because I want to see everyone's face scrunching up once they hear the king's horrible singing." Tsukishima wore a saccharine smile, pulling (Y/N) by his side and sliding his hands to hers; intertwining their fingers. He did it on purpose so they would know to keep their hands off her.  
  
  
  


" Yeah, Tsukishima's right, Bakageyama! Your voice sucks! HAHAHAHA—"  
  
  
  


" BOKE! HINATA BOKE!" Hinata ran away from the enraged Kageyama, telling them, " WE'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU GUYS THERE!"  
  
  
  


Yachi sighed, a hand pressed on top of her chest. " Just thinking of them running all the way there makes my heart rise up in my throat, as if I'm the one who ran a marathon," she said. " It's fine. I feel the same, Hitoka. Let's follow them, yeah?" She agreed and they started to walk hand in hand, talking about something.  
  
  
  


" Are they..?" (Y/N) asked Tsukishima, receiving a nod. He began to wordlessly drag her alongside him, slightly excited to hear her angelic voice singing; that's partly the reason why he agreed to go. She unconsciously squeezed his hand, letting out an inaudible gasp when he squeezed back. She looked down, hiding her smile. After two years, he finally asked her out. She's finally his girlfriend. She's really glad and couldn't believe it when she first heard it..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But despite the way his hand gave off warmth as it gently encased hers, the way his thumb drew circles on it, and the way their shoulders were touching so intimately.. something was still lingering in the back of her mind.  
  
  



	3. Three Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rina: Sorry for the long wait! ;((
> 
> But here it is, the last part of the Blank series!!~^^ <3

After the first group date at the karaoke bar, (Y/N) and the five hung out with each other more often ( Tsukishima reluctantly doing so). They officially adopted her into their little group and the blonde male didn't make any moves to complain, even introducing her to the whole volleyball team and suggesting for her to be the official photographer of the team, in which she agreed to of course.   
  


She get to spend more time with her boyfriend after all and capture the moments where he's marking his presence on the court. _Actually at first,_ Tsukishima had something to complain about: his _kouhai_ s were getting googly-eyed when she was getting introduced to the team and acting all bashful whenever she decided to help Yachi give out towels and water bottles.   
  


Being the good boyfriend he was, he always stuck close to her side, throwing a glare towards those who incessantly kept staring at _his_ girlfriend. At one event, he snapped. He overheard the conversation of some of his teammates, they were planning to go confess to (Y/N) after practice so him being the vice-captain, he kindly told them to " Shut the fuck up and continue with the drill, morons."  
  


The poor boys gulped nervously and nodded, obeying their upperclassman immediately. Their captain was scary but their vice-captain was more terrifying. Once they have scurried away like the little wimps they are, he continued to practice, eyeing his girlfriend from his peripheral, seeing her talking with Yachi. He loved that she was starting to be more vocal, he decided he'd thank Yachi at a later time for coaxing her to slightly go out of her shell.  
  


The loud clap from their coach marked the end of their practice. " Alright! You go home and make sure to have some good food and rest!" Everyone dispersed after that, going in small groups as they started to talk first before going to the clubroom. Tsukishima took that chance and dragged his girlfriend up to the clubroom with him before anyone could notice them being gone. He locked the door, instantly wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her flush to him then leaning down to bury his face into the crook of her neck.   
  


" Kei?" Her hands instinctively went up to his head, her fingers threading through his blonde curls as she waited for his response. She only received silence from him as he continued to stay still in his position. She had no complaints, she always loved him close to her, though she wouldn't tell him that unless she's asked. Feeling his large hands sliding to the back of her thighs, she jumped, wounding her legs around his waist and holding onto his shoulders as he pushed her back onto the door.  
  


He started moving, his lips brushing against the skin of her neck and moving to a specific spot that made her gasp and tug at his hair. He nudged his head against hers to allow himself more access and proceeded to close his lips around her (s/c) skin, sucking onto it harshly. She whimpered as his canines dug into her flesh, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark. His tongue ran over it as if apologizing for the slight pain he caused, placing a soft lingering kiss on it before raising his head, pulling her in and meeting her lips. She slid her eyes close, shyly kissing back and subconsciously leaning in for more.  
  


Relishing the whine that escaped her as he pulled away, he smirked. He wore a condescending look as he stared at her flushed face and glazed (e/c) hues, his hand migrating to her cheek; thumb caressing it. " I'd love to give you more.. but the noises you make can only be heard by me.." He pressed his forehead against hers, staring deep into her and getting her lost in his ochre orbs. " You're mine. Only mine, got it?"  
  


She nodded in a daze, snapping out of it once a set of footsteps and voices was heard in the distance, nearing the clubroom. He set her down, a hand on the small of her back to support her while she stood with trembling knees. They changed back into their uniforms in a quick manner and got their bags. Tsukishima unlocked the door and went out first. His underclassmen were already there. " Tsukishima- _senpai!_ Are you coming with us to have meat bun—(Y-Y/N)- _san_?!!" Cue to her fully stepping out of the room and tilting her head. " Yes?"  
  


" D-Did you change with Tsukishima- _senpai_ at the same time?!!" (Y/N) nodded, bowing her head a little to avoid their prying stares and smoothed out her (h/c) locks. She figured that there was nothing wrong with it, he already saw all of her. An arm slithered its way around her waist, pulling her to his side, his calloused hand wrapped around her neck and made her raise her head, showing the bright red patch of skin in the shape of his lips. His lowerclassmen gasped, their cheeks burning as they realized what it was: a hickey.  
  


Tsukishima smirked at them. " See this?" He poked at his mark, earning a flinch from her. She gazed down at him without lowering her head because he was still holding it up. She tried her best to stay indifferent but failed to do so when he pecked her temple, causing a pink hue to dust her cheeks. He finally let go of her neck, turning to face his lowerclassmen with a saccharine smile. " I made thison her _._ I'm the _only_ one who can. You want to ask why? Because she's _mine_. And if I ever see one of you attempt to confess to her, you'll run a hundred laps around the school. So piss off, she's _my_ girlfriend." To emphasize his point, his ochre eyes narrowed into a death stare, lifting her up into his arms and beginning to walk away from the clubroom. Their _kouhai_ s backed away in fear from their vice-captain, letting him pass with her.  
  
  
  


(Y/N) bowed her head to them and said, " Be safe on your way home, okay?" while trying to smile to offer them comfort. They were all pale from her boyfriend's threat, that was the least she could do. At the last step of the stairs, they met with the other third-years with the freak duo bickering. They stopped when they saw the couple. " Stingyshima! Why are you holding (Y/N)- _chan_ like that?!" The questioned blonde male merely shrugged in response, still in a bad mood. She threw them an apologetic look, telling them, " If we have any plans today, let's move it to a later date.. if you guys wouldn't mind. Kei and I will be going now. Be safe on your way home, okay?"  
  
  
  


Yamaguchi and Yachi nodded. " You guys too," they said as the couple walked away. Yamaguchi turned to the freak duo with a smile. " Pay up, I won the bet. I knew Tsukki would snap. This is (Y/N)- _chan_ we're talking about after all."  
  
  
  


" Aw, man!" Hinata exclaimed with a pout while Kageyama cursed beside him.   
  
  
  


_**. . . . . . . . . .** _   
  
  
  


" Pardon me for the intrusion." (Y/N) took her shoes off by the _genkan_ , Tsukishima doing the same as her. " No one's home," he told her, starting to climb up the stairs with her following him. He let her in his room first then closed the door behind him just as she sat down on his bed and hugged his 3 ft. tall dinosaur plushy. She giggled, looking up at him as he stood in front of her. " This feels familiar, don't you think so?"  
  
  
  


Tsukishima wanted to coo at her cuteness, but her words brought back the guilt from that day. He sighed, sitting down beside her, intertwining his fingers on his lap: a habit he does when he's feeling restless. " Sorry. I.. technically raped you back then.." He ran his hand over his face in frustration. " I.. What are you doing?" She retracted her hand that was reaching for his and shuffled away from her previous proximity with him. She met his gaze then looked down at her feet as she answered, " I was trying to offer some.. com.. fort?"  
  
  
  


" That's the past and I already told you back then that it was okay.." she told him and met his gaze again. " I actually.. didn't want you to stop." Realizing what she said, her (e/c) orbs widened and her cheeks flushed, resulting her to hide her face in the plushy. ' _Fuck, why is she so cute?'_ He groaned at his thought before grabbing the plushy that she was hiding her face in and throwing it across his room. Surprised at his actions, she gasped and swiveled her head towards him, only to perceive his lips falling against her own. Her eyes slid shut, her palms rising to rest upon his chest, forming into fists and bunching up his shirt once he deepened the kiss.  
  
  
  


(Y/N) pulled away, asking, " S-Shouldn't we take a bath first?" Tsukishima grunted in disapproval, straightening his back and looking at her with a slight scowl as he removed his glasses and placed it on his bedside table. " Running the bath takes too long. And besides.. you don't want me to stop, do you?" She shook her head, causing a smirk to rise upon his face. He lifted her up into a proper position on his bed, laying her head on his pillows then getting in between her legs. He leaned down, then an inch away from her lips, she spoke, " Do you have.. protection? We've been busy and I didn't have time to go to the hospi—"  
  


" _Un_." He closed the gap between them, cutting her off from talking, instantly sliding his tongue in her mouth and urging hers to mingle with his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, tugging at his blond curls the way she knew he liked it based from their _many_ past sexual activities. A groan escaped him, his hands beginning to unbutton her shirt and caressing the skin underneath it. She raised her torso slightly, using his neck as leverage while he unhooked her bra and removed it along with her shirt. She whined, chasing his lips when he pulled away but he gave her a stern look. " Kei—mmnh.."  
  
  
  


She mewled, tilting her head back as he latched on her neck, on the mark that he left earlier. " You love it when I mark you, yeah?" She whimpered at his low teasing voice, rubbing her thighs together as discreetly as she possibly can. She could feel him smirking against her skin, a pleasurable shiver going down her spine at the feeling of his hand going in between her closed legs. " Open them." Never could she disobey him; she knew that, so she opened them slowly, a breathy moan emitting from her once his hand rubbed delicate circles onto her clit through the fabric. " Oh, wow. Already this wet? You're secretly a slut, aren't you?"  
  


" Oi, answer me." He pressed his hand down roughly, earning a gasp from her. " I-I am," she answered quickly in hopes that he would continue with his actions. He slid his hand to her thigh, away from where she wanted it to be. " You're what?" he prompted, taking her ear in between his teeth and nibbling on it. She screw her eyes shut, mumbling, " I'm a slut.." He hummed still not satisfied with it but sliding the tips of his fingers into the fabric of her skirt. " Look at me and tell me whose slut you are."  
  


She obeyed him, opening her eyes and staring into his as she whined. " I-I'm your slut. O-Only yours, Kei." Her cheeks were burning so bad but she could care less, her core was craving for his touch He smirked at her, dipping his head down to continue his work on her neck. " Good girl," he muttered against her collarbone, slipping his hand under her skirt, into her underwear and finally giving her what she wants. She moaned, bucking her hips into his hand, wanting more than just him rubbing her folds. He smiled, taking her nipple into his mouth while the other massaged one of her mounds. " Such a greedy slut for me, huh, (Y/N)?" He chuckled again, sliding two of his fingers inside of her, rubbing a certain spot that made her cry out.   
  


" Kei!! M-More—ahh—please!" He detached his lips from her breasts, rising up and kissing her, swallowing her moans as he added another finger, his thumb swiping at her sensitive nub in swift circles. He knew she was close from the way her walls quivered around his fingers so he made his movements faster, holding her hips down by his hand to keep her from moving away from him. " Mmmn.. aauughh—no, I—" She wanted to tell him that she wanted to come with him inside of her, but his slender fingers pumping in and out of her and the thumb that's rubbing her bundle of nerves in a rapid pace made it a difficult task for her to even utter a full sentence.  
  
  
  


The coil in her stomach was close to being undone and Tsukishima knew it so he pulled away from their kiss to say, " Cum all over my fingers, my slut." That was all it took for her to unravel underneath his toned build, thrashing under his firm hold on her hips, her thighs twitching and closing around his hand that kept doing its ministrations on her core while she released her juices all over it. She panted, her eyelids almost drooping but he caught her attention, clicking his tongue as he leaned back, bringing his hand up to his face; inspecting it like a scientist would do to a new species of organism.   
  
  
  


A smirk, clear as day was plastered on his lips as he said, " Look at the mess you made.." he trailed off, his tongue sticking out and cleaning his hand sensually. (Y/N) whimpered, closing her eyes out of embarrassment. Once his hand was cleaned, he leaned down and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself, their tongues sloppily intertwined. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away because she needed to regulate her breathing and mentally prepare for what she was about to do. Thankfully, he wasn't being such a dick today and allowed her to breathe, sitting back and unbuckling his belt to get rid of his pants.  
  
  
  


" Kei.." she said after a few moments of steadying her breaths, pushing herself to sit up with feeble arms and crawling until she was in front of him. He raised a brow in question of her actions, lazily stroking his member with the hand he used to get her off. " I want to.. try something. Can I, please?" She stuck her bottom lip out: a trick she learned from Yachi that she knew would work on her boyfriend. She saw his adam's apple bobbing up then down visibly before he nodded. She smiled a bit, shuffling closer to him to slide his shirt off. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips then on the outline of his jaw, on his neck, going progressively lower; her nails faintly dragging along his skin.  
  
  
  


His breathing grew heavy and he was doing his absolute best to not shove himself right in her mouth. Reaching his stomach lined with abs, she laid her tongue flat on the surface until she reached under his belly button, hearing his breath hitch from above her as she stared at his cock. It was no surprise, but his size was massive; just staring at it made her lower part clench around nothing and got her unbearably wet. She swallowed, her cheeks heating up as she looked up at him, her hand laying on top of his that stopped its lazy stroking the moment she took off his shirt. Despite being in a lust-filled haze, he got the memo and removed his hand, watching each one of her actions like a predator watching his prey.  
  
  
  


She wrapped her hands around the base of his length, her tongue dipping out and taking an experimental lick on his tip that was dripping with precum. He bit his lip, preventing a moan to slip out of him, watching as she took his tip in her mouth, her hands starting to move up and down his shaft. He was already feeling good on what she was currently doing. He didn't want her to take more if she couldn't; he didn't want to force her into completing one of his fantasies that he had before they started dating. Of course he'd ask in the future, but it's fine even if it isn't now. He could wait, they have a lot of time after all.  
  
  
  


" (Y/N)—fuck," he cursed when her mouth gradually went down, taking more of him. He took it back, he couldn't wait if she's the one being forward about it. " Such a greedy slut. You want to gag on my cock that much, huh? Well, I'm being nice today, so I guess you can have it." His hand flew to the back of her head, gathering her (h/c) locks in his hand as he thrusted the remaining inches into her mouth. He wasn't sorry, he wasn't the most patient person if you pushed his buttons. She looked up at him with teary (e/c) orbs, her nose pressed up to his stomach as she gagged on his cock. He moaned, looking down at her as she struggled on relaxing her muscles as he fucked her mouth. " Ahh, shit, shit. That's right, let me use your mouth. Fuck—you're doing great, my slut."  
  
  
  


She eventually accommodated to his size, breathing through her nose and her hands beginning to massage his balls. She could feel her jaw starting to go numb from being opened too much but she didn't care. All she cared about was pleasing him and getting praised by him, willingly allowing his cock to piston in and out of her mouth, watching his expressions through blurred eyesight from the tears streaking down her face. " Mmmph!!" She pushed on his thighs, needing to pull away to breathe. He allowed her, pulling her off by her hair and groaning in approval at the strings of saliva that connected her lips and his cock.  
  
  
  


She gasped for air and held onto his thighs, looking up a him as she panted. After a while, she opened her mouth like before and stuck her tongue out further, urging him to bury his dick into her throat. He growled at the lustful glint in her eyes, holding her head with both of his hands then fucking her mouth, feeling his peak rapidly approaching. His hips began to stutter, informing her that he was about to come; if it wasn't from that, it was from the way his cock twitched in her throat. She moaned around him, pushing him over the edge and allowing him to bury himself into the hilt, unloading inside of her throat. She had no choice but to swallow, relishing in his praises that got delivered her way. " Good girl. Swallow it all."  
  
  
  


Tsukishima pulled out of her mouth, a smile stretching on his lips as he leaned down and kissed her softly. She slithered her arms around his neck, biting his bottom lip, letting him know that she wants more. " Alright, be patient. I'll give you your reward." He chuckled, laying his palm flat on the middle of her chest and pushing her to lay on her back. She whined when he just stayed there, sitting still for a few seconds before an idea lit up in his mind. He smirked mentally, telling her to close her eyes. She reluctantly did so and waited, hearing the bed creak, a sound of a packet being teared open and clinking of.. a belt and something else..  
  
  
  


" Stay still and keep your eyes closed, or else I'm not going to give you your reward." She nodded furiously, her core throbbing at his deep authoritative voice. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest, feeling him lift her head up a bit and sliding something around her eyes; she guessed that it was his black sleeping mask. His hands gripped her delicate wrists, pulling them over her head and sliding a belt around them. At the leathery texture, she gasped and tugged at it before he could even tie them. He tutted in annoyance, " Tsk. What did I tell you? I guess I should stop, you don't seem like you want to receive your reward." He faked the dismay in his tone, the warmth of his hands slowly getting further from her wrists.  
  
  
  


"No! I'm sorry, Kei! Please! I'll be good!" (Y/N) whimpered, not wanting him to stop. He pressed his lips on her shoulder, muttering, "Good girl, that's it." He continued tying her wrists together then placed his headphones over her ears that was already playing music. He tested if she could still hear him and when she did not, he smiled in satisfaction. She bit her lip in disappointment. She wanted to see him, to see his face scrunched up in pleasure as he fucked her. She wanted to hear him, touch him and tug at his blonde curls... but soon her complaints went out of the window as soon as she felt his hands sliding under her legs, pushing them up to her shoulders by the back of her knees. He kept them pinned with his arms, laying his hands beside her head as he rubbed his covered cock onto her slit and poked her bundle of nerves with his tip.  
  
  
  


"Kei, plea—ahhh!" She moaned loudly as he plunged into her, the curve of his dick instantly hitting her g-spot. Knowing that she wouldn't hear him, he let out the dirtiest sounds, allowing his moans and groans to roam free and bounce off the sound-proof walls of his room as he rammed into her; even holding her against him with an arm, hoisting her body slightly off the bed. It was weird at first at feeling the condom covering his cock because she was so used to taking him raw, but it was fine. He still made her feel amazing, filling her up the way only he could. He wrapped his hand around her neck, making it hard for her to breathe, but her strained moans turned him on so bad, he swore he grew inside of her.   
  
  
  


Every time she thought that he wouldn't be able to go deeper, he proved her wrong, his length harshly dragging along her quivering walls; his tip tapping on her cervix. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, sucking marks onto her skin and biting down, then repeating the process. She keened against him, arching her back, causing her nipples to rub against his bare chest. It felt so good—she was crying. She was close, she needed to hold onto him. " K-Kei—ahh~! Haah, ahh, please! Let mm—me hold—ahh!" She couldn't finish her sentence, clamping down onto him as she came.   
  
  
  


Tsukishima wasn't done yet so he picked up the pace, both of his arms now wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. (Y/N) struggled to push him away, another coil forming in her stomach as he pounded into her. Even though she knew that he always loved overstimulating her, she still tried to escape him, or in her current case, escape out of her bond because she wanted to touch him. In her thrashing around, the headphones fell off but he was too absorbed in reaching his high to notice it, lathering her neck with bites and hickeys. " N-No—ahh~ Nghh, Keii! Kei, Kei, Kei—ahhnn!"  
  
  
  


All that was heard was the sound of skin slapping against skin, a harmony of her screams and his moans of rapture, and the words filled with pure adoration made the coil in her stomach snap. "Fuck, I love you. I love you. (Y/N), I love you." She arched her body against him, one last cry of white hot pleasure erupting from her lips as she squeezed him, clear liquid spraying out from her cunt. The trigger was the warmth of his load exploding inside her through the condom when he buried himself into the hilt.   
  


His hips stuttered, slamming his pelvis onto hers for three more times before he stilled, sighing in content as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, resting on top of her for a few moments. He pressed his lips on one of his marks, mouthing an "I love you." He did not look up yet, so he didn't know his headphones had been off her ears before he confessed. It wasn't until she spoke, asking him to take off the belt that he knew. " Kei.. can you please.. untie me?.. And.. do you really.. mean that? You love me?"  
  
  
  


(Y/N) felt his body stiffen against her. _' Fuck. She heard?'_ As if reading his thought, she told him, " The headphones fell off.." He sighed in response, raising himself up to release her and remove his sleeping mask from covering her eyes. She blinked, getting used to the light and watching as he pulled out and stood up to get rid of the condom. With much effort, she managed to push herself to sit up and lean against the bed's headboard, rubbing her wrists that were red from her previous bond. He walked back to the bed after picking their littered clothes on the floor and throwing them inside of his laundry basket, sitting on the edge of the bed, in front of her.  
  
  
  


He glanced at her once, then proceeded to ask, " Do they hurt? Was the belt too tight?" She pursed her lips, knowing full well what he was trying to do. " Kei, stop trying to change the subject. Do you really mean it?" she asked, her chest tightening at his silence. She bit her bottom lip to stop it from quivering, about to look down when he called her attention. " Come here," he said, his head turned away from her. She complied, climbing on top of his lap and sitting down. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to answer her questions while sticking her bottom lip out. He groaned, running his hand up and down his face in irritation, knowing that once she used her pout, he would have no choice but to answer. "Fine." He exhaled through his nose sharply then gave his reply, "I mean it..."  
  
  
  


He stared deep into her (e/c) orbs and she was mesmerized. Despite the raging burn on his cheeks and the abnormal beating of his heart, his voice still came out calm. " I love you, (Y/N). " Her mouth gaped open and close like a fish out of water at his confession. This was the first time that she heard those three words. Her parents are working overseas and barely pay attention to her, only giving her what she needs and expecting her to take care of herself. She was their perfect daughter after all so they wouldn't need to worry about her. They raised her to be independent and to be what she is now, but they never told her that they love her. She knew they do though due to the texts that they send every once in a while... but it was different hearing it and knowing that it was meant to be said.   
  
  
  


" I.. I.. lo.. v.." A crease formed between her brows. She was confused. Why wouldn't the words come out? She felt the same, she wanted to tell him. She opened her mouth, about to try again when he stopped her. " It's fine. You don't have to say it back," he told her, pushing her head into his chest before she could see his faint look of hurt, pressing his lips softly upon her forehead. She frowned because she saw it, only managing to sigh and snuggle into him to offer comfort, mentally yelling at herself and asking why she couldn't say it..  
  
  
  


Months passed by in a blink of an eye then came their graduation. They were saying goodbye to their lowerclassmen and encouraging them to continue to do great without them. They played as a team for one last time before the third-years urged them home and stayed, the six of them sitting on the floor by the stage. They were looking at the photographs that (Y/N) took today with her camera and letting the girls place them in the safety of the photo album that was passed down by the previous third-years. It looked new because they designed it together.  
  
  
  


" So what are your plans?" Yamaguchi asked them after a while and Hinata was the first one to respond, " I'll go to Brazil and learn beach volleyball. How about you, Kageyama- _kun_?" The mentioned male only shrugged. " I'm going pro with Ushijima- _san_.. I guess I'll see you later, huh?" he replied, smirking at the orange head who nodded enthusiastically. " Yeah! I'll beat you, just you wait."  
  
  
  


" You say that.. but you're the one who can't fight for being top, right?" Tsukishima muttered offhandedly, his arm lazily draped around his girlfriend as he stared down at the photo album in her lap. (Y/N) scolded him, hitting him lightly on the chest. " Kei!" He only looked at her with his brows furrowed. " Why? It's true. Look," he pointed at the orange head who was silent, his face red as a tomato. ".. he's not denying it and the king's smirk looks perverted as hell." She hit him again, about to scold him but Kageyama beat her to it.  
  


" What did you say, _kora_?!" That was the trigger for laughter to erupt within their circle and when they noticed (Y/N) laughing, their laughs died down and Tsukishima's heart skipped a beat before it started racing. She finally laughed—they were in awe at the once in a life time event. Once she realized that they were staring at her, her face erupted into a red hue; she instantly hid her face into her boyfriend's shirt.  
  


They, minus her and Tsukishima, dramatically wiped a tear from the corner of their eyes, thanking the heavens for letting them witness this blessing before they parted ways. " You should laugh more, (Y/N)- _chann_!" Yachi whined, getting teary-eyed because she knew it would be a long time before she witness her laugh again or smile genuinely. The other three agreed but she shook her head, still hiding into her boyfriend's shirt while he chuckled, pressing his lips on top of her hair. " They're right, you know?" She heard his slightly muffled voice above her say, making her raise her head to look up at him with doe (e/c) hues. " Okay.. I'll try.." she mumbled with a bashful smile.  
  


" (Y/N)- _CHANN!! I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH!!"_ Yachi finally gave in and pounced on her, wrapping her arms around the other female as she cried into her shoulder. She hugged her back and patted her head then looked at the remaining boys, tilting her head as she asked, " Group hug?"  
  


Yamaguchi chuckled and just opted to rub soothing circles into his girlfriend's back, knowing that it's best not to get touchy with his best friend's girlfriend. The freak duo wanted to join the group hug but they were stuck at their positions, shaking their heads and nervously sweating at the death stare that Tsukishima kept on them, as if saying, _' Don't even think about touching her, you morons.'_   
  


" I'll miss everyone! I'm moving to study in Tokyo for advertisement design—I'll be four or five hours away from Sendai and Tadashi!" Yachi told them whilst pulling away from (Y/N) and wiping her face clean with the handkerchief that Yamaguchi gave her. " What about you and Tsukishima- _kun,_ what are your plans?" she questioned, sniffing and eagerly waiting for their response like the rest of them.  
  


Tsukishima pulled his girlfriend closer so he could lay his chin on top of her head and wrap his arms around her. " We're going to find an apartment in Tokyo and live together, since our colleges are only 30 minutes apart by car," he said. " I'm going to Tokyo College of Arts and Design to study photography. Looks like we're going to be college mates, Hitoka- _chan_ ," she added, giggling once she was engulfed in the blond girl's embrace again.  
  


" It's snowing!" Hinata exclaimed, rising up to his feet to go out of the gym. Kageyama hit his head. " Obviously, _boke_. Are you blind now?" They bickered again, causing the others to sweat drop and shake their heads but after a few minutes, they stayed silent, looking up the white sky. Hinata was the first to break it, facing them with a bright smile. " I'll see you guys _later_?"   
  


" Yeah, see you later, _boke_."

" Keep in touch, you guys!"

" We will!"  
  
  
  


All of them parted ways with solemn looks as they looked ahead and never looked back, their footsteps imprinting and making a crunching noise on the snowy ground. Tsukishima took (Y/N)'s gloved hand in his and placed it inside the pocket of his coat, also pulling her closer to him to keep warm.  
  
  
  


Contrary to popular belief, college passed by fast without so much of a trouble. The two of them finished with flying colors like always and received their respective degrees. Okay, maybe there was a thing or two but nonetheless, not that much. Tsukishima also went pro like Kageyama and joined the volleyball league and modeling as his part-time job so he could see his girlfriend more. She was his photographer and sometimes, she was asked to be his partner when no one's available and since it wasn't a secret that they were dating.  
  


And over the course of three years of living together, they discovered more quirks about each other and felt closer than ever.. just that there was still doubts floating around in (Y/N)'s mind once newcomers came in their company. " _Nee-san_ , look! It's Tsukki and (Y/N)- _chan_!" Despite the mature and cool vibe that the tall half-Russian male emitted due to his get-up, he bounced around like a child. He ran over and extended his hand to Tsukishima for him to shake it, then he bounded over to his girlfriend before he could process it and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek. It was a common Russian greeting between close friends, but Tsukishima felt jealous. He never liked a male other than him to touch her.  
  


"It's nice to see you too, Lev- _kun_. You too, Alisa- _senpai._ " She smiled at the siblings, being wrapped in another embrace. " Still so pretty, (Y/N)- _chan_!!" She let go and did the same to her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek, startling him. "Oh my! It's been a long time since I last saw you, Kei- _kun_! I missed you—" That was all (Y/N) got to hear before she got dragged away by Lev, asking her to tour him around and help him familiarize with his new workplace. She was smiling to be polite, but seeing Alisa doing what she should've been doing to her boyfriend made thoughts swirl in her head, her chest aching at the possibilities.  
  
  
  


"Aki does too! He's asking when you would come home and visit us." Tsukishima rolled his eyes at his future sister-in-law, getting a glimpse of his girlfriend getting dragged away by her younger brother. "Can you kindly tell your Levochka to keep his hands off what's mine?" he growled, glaring daggers into his back and at the hand wrapped around (Y/N)'s wrist. Alisa looked too and playfully slapped him on the shoulder, giggling. "Silly, Kei- _kun_! Didn't you know?"  
  


He knitted his brows, asking, "What?" She smiled and took her phone out, finding something then turning it to face him, showing a picture of her brother and his boyfriend. "I thought it was obvious that he'd date Mori- _kun_?" He mentally facepalmed, how could he forget? He sighed in relief, walking away from her to find his girlfriend.  
  


Since that day, things got busy in their company, they barely even have time to talk in his car once they finished. He missed her and he didn't know if it was on purpose, but he felt that she grew distant. He secretly asked their boss to give them a week-off, wanting to make it up to her. Their boss was kind, even extending it to two weeks because the two of them have been working so hard.   
  


As soon as he woke up on the first day of their leave, he placed a kiss on (Y/N)'s forehead and left the room to freshen up. He wrote a note and stuck it on the fridge to let her know that he went out to buy groceries. 

* * *

_You don't have to go to work, the boss allowed us to have two weeks off. Oh, and don't bother catching up with me, I'm doing the groceries alone this time. Get some rest. I'll be back soon._

* * *

They always did grocery together but this time, he was also going to look for something to surprise her so it's better to not wake her up. Walking out of the grocery store, he checked if he got all the food that they needed before proceeding to go to a jewelry store, looking for an engagement ring that would match his girlfriend. Once he found the perfect one, he bought it and tucked it away into the safety of his coat's pocket, starting his trek home. He couldn't wait to get home and surprise her.  
  
  
  


_**. . .** _   
  
  
  


He was the one surprised the instant he got home, seeing an empty and one unopened bottle of soju laying on the carpeted floor while (Y/N) was sitting on the couch, her hand cradling another to her chest. " Oh.. Kei. Lev was here a while ago, he drank with me." He clicked his tongue and went to the kitchen, putting away the food that he bought before going back to the living room and sitting beside her, grabbing the bottle from her hands and setting it down on the coffee table in front of them. " Why the hell are you drinking when you know that you have low alcohol tolerance?"  
  


" I can.. handle my alcohol well," she told him, grabbing the bottle and bringing it up to her lips, gulping the burning liquid down her throat; hiccupping right after she did. " See, you're already tipsy." He pointed out, hand reaching out to pull her close to him but she shook her head, shuffling to the other end of the couch, away from him. He blinked, a crease forming in between his brows as he watched her hug her legs to her chest.  
  


" What's wrong, (Y/N)?" She pretended she didn't hear him and asked him a question, " Hey, Kei.. You want to get married, right?" His eyes widened, thinking on how she was able to catch on with his actions then replied, " I don't seem like I want to, but I do." She hummed in thought. " What about having kids?" His cheeks heated up as he replied, " Of course, if it's with—" she cut him off, " With the right person?" He nodded in confirmation. She was the right person for him.. she knew that, didn't she?   
  


" That's nice.." she muttered. " Your bride would be so lucky to have you.." He wanted to disagree because _he's_ the lucky one to have her. " You're not usually this upfront and curious.. Wait, I knew it. You're drunk." He tutted, shaking his head in disapproval. " Maybe I am, I'm not sure.. but if you have a child with her.." She trailed off, burying her face in her arms, making him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. " Come on, let's get you to bed. You keep talking in a third-person's point of view, it's creeping me out."  
  


She didn't move an inch, when usually, she'd comply without hesitation. " Oi, what's wrong? Answer me," he demanded, his hand reaching out to make her face him, but it stopped on mid-air at her words, " I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about your future partner. If she bears your child, whoever she may be.. I'd absolutely spoil your child with toys and give them what they want.. if you and your wife would allow me to.." His eyes went dull, rage slowly filling his mind as she continued, " I wonder when she's coming.. I wonder when.. you'll leave me, when you'll let me go.." The last sentence that she uttered made his jaw clench, and all traces of his previous amusement at her drunk and honest self, diminished in a snap.   
  
  
  


She yelped in pain when his hand suddenly wrapped around her arm, harshly pulling her up and dragging her to their bedroom. " K-Kei! It hurts! Let go!" She was too preoccupied on getting him to let go of her, she didn't notice that they were already in front of their bed. At the instant that he stopped on his tracks, she looked up at him, her blood turning into ice at what she saw. This was the first time that she ever feared him. He was furious, it was plain to see by the way his ochre orbs were dark, lacking the glint they usually have every time he was with her.  
  
  
  


" Shut the fuck up _, (L/N_ )," he said through gritted teeth, eyes narrowing into slits. She could still remember the last time that he used her last name, but it was when he was pissed off, back in their third year of high school. " Just shut up if you don't want to be hurt," he threatened her, causing her (e/c) hues to widen in fear. Back then, he was never like this; he never cursed her in a malicious way or threatened her. Not even once. He was always caring and gentle, teasing and most times, a dick, but he never hurt her out of anger or frustration like this.  
  
  
  


He threw her onto the bed and climbed over her body, his legs going in between hers so he could keep them spread apart and she couldn't kick him where it hurts. He pinned her wrists above her head, looking down at her coldly while she glared at him, tugging at her soon-to-be bruised wrists. " You just had to ruin my mood, don't you?" She winced against his hold that tightened around her wrists. He held the both of them with one hand and removed his glasses with the other, reaching over and placing it on his bedside table. " You brought this upon yourself."  
  
  
  


" W-What? Kei, I don't understa—" He interrupted her, crashing his lips against hers, his tongue gliding against the nook and cranny of her mouth. " Nngh..nhh, Kei." His nose scrunched up at tasting the bitterness that lied underneath the subtle sweetness of the soju that she drank, but despite it, he didn't pull away. (Y/N) was the first one to, turning her head to the side and gasping for air. He took advantage of the way the skin of her neck was exposed and violently latched onto it, biting down at every space available; making sure that he breaks the skin.  
  


She whimpered, sensing his hand grabbing her jaw to make her face him, engaging her in another one of his deep kisses before he pulled away, spitting inside of her mouth then sliding his hand down to wrap around her neck, his thumb pushing down on the middle of it and forcing her to swallow his saliva. Conventionally around this time, he would have been showering her with praises and call her by her name, but now, he didn't even look at her. This Tsukishima was scary, she didn't like it one bit. She wanted him to look at her, to call her name, but that wouldn't happen yet because he was far too deep into his own head at the moment.  
  


Tsukishima finally let go of her wrists, but she didn't find any strength to move them because of the ache. " No bra, really?" He snorted after swiftly sliding her turtleneck sweater dress up, adding, " Look at your erect nipples, they're already craving for my touch." He massaged her breasts then rolled her nipples in between his thumbs and index fingers, placing kisses around the areola, earning a moan from her. " Haah.. haah.. nngh—Ahhh~!"  
  
  
  


" Such a slutty voice.." he cooed teasingly, taking her nipple into his mouth and rolling it in between his teeth. She keened against him. " S-Stop! Enough—ahhh.. haahh.." It's been so long since he touched her, she feels so sensitive. He was an observant person, especially when it came to her, so he knew that days—rather, weeks of not getting his touch made her body crave him. He parted from her breasts, going lower until he was facing her soaked underwear. He tore the thin fabric off her skin and gripped her thighs, forcing her legs open.  
  
  
  


He blocked each one of her noises, focusing to his task at hand: laying his tongue flat and licking a stripe up her womanhood, feeling her thighs tremble under him while he sucked on her clit. He groaned as his tongue dipped inside, tasting her sweet essence; not getting enough of it so pushed his face in more, his nose brushing against her nub as he fucked her with his tongue. After a couple of harsh sucks, she came on his tongue then he felt her struggling under his grasps when he continued to eat her out, slurping noises filling the room as he forced her on another climax. " Stop.. please.." she whimpered, hands pushing his head away from her.  
  
  
  


He complied and pulled away with a _pop_ sound, licking his lips clean of her juices. Through her blurred vision, (Y/N) barely had a moment to register the clinking of his belt before she felt him slipping inside, stretching her walls. Without the restriction of a condom, she could feel every vein and ridge of his cock. Her lips instantly parted with loud moans, her tears now falling out of her eyes." It's been fucking years since I last did this cunt raw." He hissed in pleasure, spreading her legs even further apart.  
  
  
  


" Enough! Please—ahhh! Kei—no!" she pleaded, her back arching against the bed, trying to move away from him; undoubtedly failing, lying there motionless—aside from her breasts bouncing up and down at his rough thrusts—as she gripped on the duvet covers, her knuckles turning white. " You say that, but you're sucking me in. Do you really want me to stop?" he asked, nails digging into her thighs and leaving half-moon indents on her creamy flesh.  
  
  
  


She nodded her head furiously, begging him again, " Kei, stop! Mmahhh, please! I—haahh—can't—" She muffled her screams with her hands, eyes screwing shut, her chest pressing up against his as she trembled underneath him, reaching her high; her walls clamping down on his cock. He cursed, pounding into her, reaching down and rubbing rapid circle motions on her clit, prolonging her orgasm and causing more of her essence to drip out of her hole.   
  
  
  


" You're squeezing me like a vice, fucking slut. It feels good here, yeah?" Tsukishima panted, watching his dick ramming in and out of her cunt. Looking closer, her fluids coated him, making squelching noises each time he pushed in. He finally looked up at her, seeing her arms covering her face. " ..rry.. I'm.." she muttered incoherent syllables and he snapped back to his senses, stopping his thrusting; feeling his heart dropping at the sight that met his eyes. She was crying—crying because of him.   
  


Sobs escaped her lips just as more tears streamed down her face even though she tried to wipe them with her sleeves. " I-I'm.. sorry. I'm so-sorry, K-Kei.. I'll apologize—" she hiccupped then continued, " so please *hic*.. p-please don't hate me. D-Don't *hic* leave me, please.." This was the first time he ever saw her cry—I mean, sure she cried in pleasure when it felt too good to be fucked by him, but this—her cries made his heart ache. He never wanted her to shed tears again unless it's tears of happiness.  
  
  
  


He pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing that he went overboard with his actions. He called her attention, "(Y/N).." then leaned down, gently pulling her arms away from her face, kissing her eyelids until her tears ceased to fall. He cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers softly, pulling a way a few seconds after and rested his forehead upon hers; a pink hue dusting his cheeks. " Sorry.." he apologized, nuzzling his nose against hers.  
  
  
  


" But why would you think that? I—even for a second—don't think about ever hating nor leaving you. You're the one I want—" he was about to say that she was going to be his bride, but that'll spoil the surprise for tomorrow so he chose another set of words. " –to be with. You're the one I love.." he admitted with cheeks dusted in a darker hue, his thumb caressing her cheeks.  
  


She sniffed, placing her hands against his larger ones and leaned into his touch before giving her answer, " You deserve someone better, Kei. Someone who expresses their emotions well and shower you with equal or more of the amount of affection that you shower me with. You deserve someone to say those three words back to you.."   
  


He chuckled, slightly shaking his head. " I don't need someone better if I already have you, the most perfect being.. Uh-ah," he pressed his thumb on her lip, preventing her to cut him off then continued speaking, " I believe that you'll be able to properly convey your feelings in the future, once you let down the last wall that's protecting yourself. I already have all of mine down so why don't you do the same? I'm not the type to do this, right?" He peppered kisses all around her face as if proving his point, making her giggle. "We can take our time until you trust me wholeheartedly... And you don't have to reply when I say—"  
  
  
  


" I love you." Silence hung in the air and (Y/N) watched in fascination at how the blush rose up from his chest and then spread across his face. She smiled at his dumbfounded self, cupping his cheeks and gazing deeply into his ochre eyes with her own (e/c) ones that were usually blank, now filled with pure adoration. " I love you. I love you. Kei, I love you. Kei.." She pulled his face down and kissed him, pouring every emotion that she was feeling at the moment.  
  
  
  


He hissed, pulling away from the kiss and breaking the thin string of saliva that connected their lips. He gave her a small glare. " Don't just clench onto me tightly like that. I'm not wearing a condom nor do I trust morning-after pills that much, so you might end up getting pregnant." She looked up at him in a daze, slowly blinking twice then wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders to tug him close to her; hiding her face into the crook of his neck. " I don't care.. Please, make me yours. Mark me. Release insi—nnh!" she whimpered, feeling him grow bigger inside of her.  
  
  
  


" You asked for this. Don't blame me if you can't walk without my help tomorrow." Even if she didn't get to finish what she was saying, he already knew what to do. He laid his body on top of hers, his hands searching for her smaller ones and intertwining them beside her head. He locked his lips with hers, their tongues sloppily dancing around each other while he brought the both of them to euphoria, moaning into each other's mouth as soon as they reached it, riding tremors after tremors of the white searing pleasure.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


" Mmm.." (Y/N) groaned, snuggling closer to the warmth beside her. She whined when she heard a chuckle then something pressing softly against her temple. " Wake up, sleeping beauty. It's already noon." She shook her head, still not opening her eyes. " Come on, help me cook."  
  


" (Y/N)." He poked his finger into her side, a scowl forming on his lips because she didn't even flinch. He scoffed, then exactly when he needed it, an imaginary light bulb lit up above his head. " You know.. forget it. I guess I'll just have my way with you again." He smirked in victory, looking into her tired (e/c) eyes that instantly met his when they snapped open after his statement.   
  


She stuck her bottom lip out. " Ten more minutes, please?" He stayed silent, giving her no choice but to sigh and push herself to sit up. " Ow, my whole body hurts. " He rolled his eyes, copying her actions then said, " I'm not sorry."  
  


" Of course you aren't.. Can you please pass me my sweater dress?" she asked, leaning against his toned chest. Instead of grabbing what she asked for, he picked up his shirt and gave it to her, thinking about when she would notice.  
  


" Wear that," he told her, eyes observing her every moment. She nodded and wordlessly began to put it on, sliding it down and patting the hem to straighten out the wrinkles, only to stop and gawk at what was decorating her ring finger: a silver band with a princess cut diamond. " K-Kei.. t-this is.." she sputtered out as she brought it up to her face for closer inspection, her cheeks feeling hot as she confirmed what it is.  
  
  
  


Tsukishima clasped his hands together, nervously playing with his fingers. " That was the reason why I went to get groceries alone yesterday.. I'm bad at things like this so I didn't prepare anything grand or unique.. You better accept it because I'm not taking ' _no'_ for an answer.." He didn't get any response so he messed up his blonde hair before finally looking at her, getting annoyed by her silence. She was still gaping at her hand so he called her attention, " Oi."  
  


He cupped her face, raising her head up so he could rest his forehead upon hers, searching her eyes for emotions. " I really need to do this properly, huh?" He sighed sharply, starting his speech, " Okay, I believe that I fell in love with you the moment you stepped into class 1-4 in our first year of high school—cringe." He scrunched up his nose, making her giggle. " I didn't picture myself catching feelings for anyone, so I used lust as an excuse for the deep feelings that I harbored for you. At first, all I wanted was to break your _blank_ façade and see your lovely visage contorted in pleasure, but after I first had sex with you, I finally came to terms with the fact that I liked you and that I wanted to be with you."  
  


" That _this_.." he paused, swiping his thumb across her cheek, ".. is what I want—no, need. I don't know if this is also what you want, but I won't leave you no matter what. This is sappy and I know I'm pathetic, but I can't let you go. Living with you for years made the desire of making you mine stronger. I wanted everyday to continue as it is, with you—the only difference is that, you're also a Tsukishima and the mother of my children.."  
  


She felt herself tear up, her bottom lip quivering and her face flushing the more he talked, " So do you mind taking pity and just marry this pathetic man? And spend the rest of your life with him?" She nodded, her trembling hands cupping his face as she told him, " Y-You're not pathetic, Kei. You're my fiancé."  
  
  
  


" Am I now? Then that would make you my fiancée." He chuckled, pecking the tip of her nose, causing a wide smile to stretch on her lips. " I love you, Ms. Fucking Perfect."  
  
  
  


" I love you too, Kei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rina: I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed!! My mind's blank because the last time I slept properly, like for 4 hrs was last Thursday and surprise, it's already Wednesday. I also think I'm sick but meh, I still have things to do after this.
> 
> And unfortunately, min'na.. you're going to wait for a while for the release of chapter 18 in my other work because I don't know when I'll have free time to make it. I have online classes and I study during my free time but like always, I'll try to publish a chapter if I can. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, voting, and leaving comments! 
> 
> Jaa ne, min'na! See you on Chapter 18 in my other work~^^


End file.
